Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-6r - 3}{6r + 4} \times 10$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{(-6r - 3) \times 10} {(6r + 4) \times 1}$ $k = \dfrac{-60r - 30}{6r + 4}$ Simplify: $k = \dfrac{-30r - 15}{3r + 2}$